Just Need Cuddles
by gozita2003
Summary: Rei considers herself pretty lucky for most of her life, but once a month she just needs some cuddles.


Rei always considered herself lucky most days of the week or the month or even the year. It was true she had experienced some rather traumatic events through her life time. First had been her Mother falling sick and being hospitalized where ultimately, Rei stayed by her side till her death without her Father in sight. Some times, if she concentrated enough, she could still hear her Mother humming her to sleep in the hospital.

Then there was the entire ordeal with her Father. Not only had he not been present during her death, he was hardly ever at the hospital. He had told her it was because he was at work, which she still couldn't accept as an answer. To make matters worse, he had ditched her with her Grandfather at the shrine, which had been the only blessing of the entire time of her childhood she felt.

If you also considered her life as a Sailor Scout, it just added to everything. She had died more than once, could recall each time with agonizing pain and sometimes had visions that caused her to relive it or to relive watching her friends die. It had been for the mission. It had been for the Princess. Somehow, that still couldn't remove the bitter taste all of it left in the back of her throat. This wasn't something she had ever signed up for and it was just thrown upon her one day. Was she even allowed to actually quit and ignore destiny? If you'd asked her before it all if she did believe in destiny, she would have told you no. Nothing could be so predetermined in someone's life as they always had a choice. Now she wasn't so sure.

Despite all of this, she still had to suffer at least once a month and groaned as she curled up further onto her bed, fighting back the wave of nausea and tears from discomfort. It was rare she missed school but she just couldn't do it today and keep her strong front up around the other students. She also wasn't sure she would resist snapping at a teacher if they said just the wrong thing to her.

Suddenly there was a warm feeling on her back and she slowly opened her eyes to see Minako sitting on the edge of her bed, gently rubbing circles on her back.

"Mina?"

"You okay?"

"Shouldn't…shouldn't you be in school?" Rei moved to sit up, but Minako gently pushed her back down.

"I had a feeling you weren't going to feel great today."

"You did not keep track of my cycle."

"Unintentionally. It's usually around the same time as mine and when we didn't see you this morning, well…I got worried and wanted to make sure you were okay." Minako offered her a soft smile.

Rei suddenly felt like she was going to cry. Damn these hormones and emotions. She opted to bury her face into the pillow to keep Minako from seeing the tears in her eyes. "Go to school. I'll be fine."

"Yeah you really looked like it. If you curled up anymore, I was pretty sure you were going to fold into yourself and disappear."

"Stop watching those dumb sci-fi movies."

"Do you really want me to leave you?"

Immediately, Rei shook her head. The hand on her lower back felt nice and it eased the pain off some. After a few minutes of silence, she shifted and pulled on Minako's sleeve so she could lay down.

Once they were settled back down, Rei in Minako's arms, she let out a small sigh. Sometimes, something so simple could make everything okay again. It never failed that Minako knew when something was wrong and when she really needed something, even if she was too stubborn to ask.

"You should get some more rest, Rei. Grandpa said he would come by when lunch was done."

"He knows you skipped?"

"I got a lecture, don't worry. But he was glad someone knew what to do. Not really his area, ya know?"

"…Yeah. Hey, Mina?"

"Hm?"

"…Would you…Would you sing me a song? Till I fall asleep?" Her hand tightened slightly on the front of Minako's shirt at the request. It wasn't one she normally made, but she knew the other girl could sing. She had heard it many times. And it was a comfort she both wanted and needed.

"Of course. Now hold my hand like an otter—"

"…an otter?"

"Yeah. They hold hands so they don't lose each other when they sleep on the water."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Ami. She had a documentary. You were at archery and we were waiting."

"…Mm." Nodding, Rei slid her hand into Minako's, lacing their fingers together. It was cute, she would admit that. She also knew Minako was not nearly as dumb as she came off at times. If she said something stupid it was to either make someone else laugh or to ease her own pain off. Her thoughts trailed off there as Minako started to sing softly and sleep over took her finally, the pain gone. She felt nothing but Minako's warmth and love, just like she had with her Mother.


End file.
